


Happy Birthday, Baby

by brokutoowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matching Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: ““Baby, wake up,” he hears a soft voice whisper into his ear, “It’s time to wake up, Kashi,” says the voice once more before his eyes finally open and gunmetal stare right into bright cerulean.“G’mornin’,” Shiro croaks, eyes squinting and he yawns, while Lance looks on with soft eyes.Lance looks at him with adoration in his eyes before giving him a gentle kiss which he eagerly returns. The atmosphere was light and airy, and Shiro knew he’d be having a good day. His prosthetic lies on the small of the Cuban’s back, not needing his body to tell him what to do.“Happy Birthday, baby,” he murmurs in reply, pressing his cheek against Takashi’s pec. “Ready to have a full of fun?” he asks, and the Japanese man’s face light up.”orIt’s Shiro’s Birthday!





	Happy Birthday, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this took,, forever,, but ily shiro hope ur getting ur cheeks clapped good!!!

“Baby, wake up,” he hears a soft voice whisper into his ear, “It’s time to wake up, Kashi,” says the voice once more before his eyes finally open and gunmetal stare right into bright cerulean.

“G’mornin’,” Shiro croaks, eyes squinting and he yawns, while Lance looks on with soft eyes.

Lance looks at him with adoration in his eyes before giving him a gentle kiss which he eagerly returns. The atmosphere was light and airy, and Shiro knew he’d be having a good day. His prosthetic lies on the small of the Cuban’s back, not needing his body to tell him what to do.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” he murmurs in reply, pressing his cheek against Takashi’s pec. “Ready to have a full of fun?” he asks, and the Japanese man’s face light up.

Takashi nods, happiness etched into his expression.

“Good! Because it took me ages to get you free for today.”

“That’s sweet, Kitten,” he praises and Lance’s face lights with a soft flush. “What’re we doing first?” Takashi asks, keen on humouring the Cuban in his “day of fun”.

“Breakfast!”

 

After they laid in bed for a couple of minutes exchanging kisses, Lance forces them up and Shiro gets dressed, albeit in loose casual clothes while the former stays in his PJs.

He’s led to their kitchen, where a simple but elaborate set up takes up space on their dining table. The Japanese man immediately smells delicious food and his and the smaller boys stomachs growl at the same time.

”I didn’t know exactly what to cook so I cooked a fair bit of things, we’ll be eating those leftovers for a little while,” Lance rambles anxiously, suddenly shy now that he’s showing Shiro everything.

“Lance, this is very sweet, and I’m starving, I’ll eat whatever you give me,” he soothes, smiling never leaving his face.

Lance nods, before forcing him to sit down and stay there. He watches the boy go over to their oven and take out a small handful of baking bans worth of food.

“We have eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, toast, and hashbrowns, plus a couple of sweets in the fridge,” explains the brunet, putting the pans onto their counter.

“That sounds great, Lance, I’m thankful you made this all for me.”

“You deserve it, Shiro! You’re an amazing husband and an amazing Admiral,” and Shiro blushes.

Lance piles a bit of everything onto two plates he had grabbed and brings them over to the table where he sits. He places them down with a, “Voila!” before sitting down himself.

Shiro looks down at the food and a burst of butterflies makes it's way up from his stomach before he picks up his fork and begins shovelling the food into his mouth. Lance does the same, albeit after laughing at his antics.

He praises the cooking in between bites, enjoying Lance’s growing blush on his brown skin.  


Once they finish breakfast, Lance joyfully hands him a coffee mug that has “Big Spoon” written on the front with a spoon under it. The smaller man then brandishes a matching mug with “Little Spoon” with a smaller spoon on it. He laughs, but accepts the gift happily and kisses Lance’s forehead.

“I’ll give your other presents later, but for now, it’s movie time!” the Cuban excitedly says, pulling him to their small but comfy sofa.

“What are we watching?” he questions, fondly watching the other boy getting everything ready.

“You’ll see!”

They ended up watching Howl’s Moving Castle, and when questioned, he says that he sees us in the characters. He tilts his head but nods along anyways.

 

They had gotten up late morning so by the time they had gotten some of the “events” done, it was early afternoon.

 

They met up with the other paladins, plus Krolia and Coran, and celebrated by going down to the beach near Varadero where the Atlas had dropped them off.

Shiro had lots of fun, swimming and chilling on the sand and watching his husband have loads of fun as well.

  


Now, they’re back in the Atlas, having cake and drinking some nunvil Coran somehow managed to get his hands on, and enjoyed the rest of the night. When the paladins gave him their gift, he might’ve gasped a little.

It was a small sized statue of a man, holding up a planet with other figures lying underneath. He’d been told it was him holding up the world for the paladins and he may have shed a tear. Apparently, they’d all worked on it with the help of Shay.

When they finished their celebrations and Shiro was exhausted, Coran slipped a small stone into his hand.

“Allura had a knack for collecting beautiful stones, so I got our Balmeran friends to carve ‘castle of lions’ and her name in Altean on it for you,” and Coran’s voice shakes and Shiro hugs him tight holding the beautiful black and purple stone in a white-knuckled grip.

He thanked Coran profusely and was given a strong hug by the man then pushed off in the direction of his room.

When he got there, Lance was nowhere to be seen, probably in bed already, and he walked to the room quietly and sluggishly. The Japanese man put his gifts gently on their dresser and was met with a sleepy yawn from Lance.

“C’mere, I have the last of your gifts,” the Cuban muttered, sitting up.

He quickly put on his PJs, and basically collapsed on the bed, causing Lance to laugh.

He sat up and faced the other boy who handed him a small box. He opened it, and a gentle smile etched itself on his face. It was a blue and black beaded bracelet with a braided clasp with a single bright blue bead in the middle and Lance held up his wrist and showed him his matching one. It was blue with a singular black bead.

“They’re called Distance Bracelets. I don’t really know what they mean but I found them at that old mall in Arizona,” and Shiro nods along before kissing him hard.

Lance showed him his last gift, which was a framed picture of them at their wedding, taking a selfie with the paladins with Allura’s statue in the background. The frame was painted galaxy, with all the Voltron colours making their way somewhere on the frame.

Takashi kisses him again before pulling on the bracelet and gently displaying the framed picture on the nightstand. Takashi lies down, taking Lance with him.

“I love you, Takashi.”

“I love you too, and I will never ever get over how in love with you I can be, I fall in love again every single day I’m with you,” he admits and strokes his prosthetic through Lance’s curls when the smaller cuddles close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i ,, love shance and i love soft birthday/holiday/whatever shance and aaaaaaaaaa thanks for reading, hope y’all enjoy,, don’t mind any errors and uhh yeah!!


End file.
